2018 Media Ranger Comment Chats
The 2018 Katmai National Park & Preserve media rangers, Ranger Russ and Ranger Andrew, periodically pop into the cam comments to share information and photos with cam viewers. The two 2018 media rangers comment on the bearcam comments using the profile Katmai Ranger . Some of the daily notes pages for the dates that the media rangers held comment chats contain snips of the ranger's comments. Links to those daily notes pages are provided below. Lani H creates google docs for each of the media ranger comment chats. Below are the links for the media ranger comments chat documents created by Lani. Lani has also created a google doc that lists all of her individual media ranger comment chat google doc which can be found here . Thank you Lani for preserving the media ranger provided information and photos for us! 'May 2018:' '2018.05.24 Ranger Russ:' May 24, 2018 Ranger Russ' comment chat snips included on daily notes wiki page May 24, 2018 Lani H google doc link '2018.05.25 Ranger Andrew:' May 25, 2018 Ranger Andrew's comment chat snips included on daily notes wiki page May 25, 2018 Lani H google doc link '2018.05.29 Katmai Ranger (Andrew or Russ) & Ranger Russ:' May 29, 2018 Katmai Ranger's (Andrew or Russ) & Ranger Russ' comment chat snips included on daily notes wiki page May 29, 2018 LaniH google doc link '2018.05.31 Ranger Russ:' May 31, 2018 Ranger Russ comment chat snips included on daily notes wiki page May 31, 2018 LaniH google doc link 'June 2018:' '2018.06.01:'' Ranger Russ Comments during Mike Fitz Live Chat: June 1, 2018 Ranger Russ comments chat snips included on daily notes wiki page June 1, 2018 LaniH google doc link '''2018.06.02: Ranger Russ Comments and Photos of Some of the Bears Observed on June 1, 2018 & June 2, 2018: June 2, 2018 Ranger Russ comment chat snips included on daily notes wiki page June 2, 2018 LaniH google doc link '2018.06.03:' Ranger Russ Comments and Photos: June 3, 2018 Ranger Russ comment chat snips included on daily notes wiki page June 3, 2018 LaniH google doc link '2018.06.04: Mike Fitz Comment & Photo:' June 4, 2018 Mike Fitz' comment snip included on daily notes wiki page '2018.06.08: Mike Fitz, Explore Bearcam Fellow & Ranger Russ (@Katmai Ranger Comment Chat with Photos, 09:00 - 11:00 (they both worked overtime today!):' June 8, 2018 Mike Fitz & Ranger Russ comment chat snips included on daily notes wiki page (partially completed) June 8, 2018 LaniH google doc link '2018.06.10: Ranger Andrew's Comments & Mike Fitz', Explore Bearcam Fellow Communications via Bearcam Comments & Explore.org Instagram Video:' June 10, 2018 Ranger Andrew's bearcam comments chat snips included on daily notes wiki page and links to Explore.org Instagram video with Mike Fitz atop Dumpling Mountain June 10, 2018 LaniH google doc link '2018.06.14: Ranger Russ' Comments:' June 14, 2018 LaniH google doc link '2018.06.16: Ranger Russ' Comments:' June 16, 2018 Ranger Russ' comments and photos snips included on daily notes wiki page June 16, 2018 LaniH google doc link '2018.06.17: Ranger Russ' Comments:' June 17, 2018 Ranger Russ' comments snips included on daily notes wiki page June 17, 2018 LaniH google doc link '2018.06.20: Ranger Jeanne & Mike Fitz' Comments:' June 20, 2018 LaniH google doc link '2018.06.22: Mike Fitz' & Ranger Russ' Comment Chat 09:00 - 11:00:' June 22, 2018 LaniH google doc link 'July 2018:' Add here 'August 2018:' Add here 'September 2018:' Add here 'October 2018:' Add here